I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to providing upstream channel resource usage reporting.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as high speed packet access (HSPA), third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (such as base stations, relay stations, other mobile devices using peer-to-peer or ad hoc technologies, etc.), via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
The access points can correspond to a network controller that facilitates communication with an underlying wireless network and allocates resources to the access points for providing wireless network access to the mobile devices. In an HSPA configuration, for example, the access points can communicate with a radio network controller that provides enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH) and/or enhanced uplink (EUL) resources to the access points. The access points can, in turn, allocate a portion of the E-DCH/EUL resources for mobile devices to utilize in generating a system acquisition request or send other data/signaling messages. In this regard, the mobile devices can request the resources over a shared access channel, and the access points can grant or deny the request for E-DCH/EUL resources based on a number of factors.